


Childhood- A Hideaway Companion Story

by Amarie_chan312



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:48:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29826594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amarie_chan312/pseuds/Amarie_chan312
Summary: Virgil tells Logan a story from when he was a kid.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Kudos: 17





	Childhood- A Hideaway Companion Story

**Author's Note:**

> Hihihi! 
> 
> I guess I couldn't quite part with Hideaway because here I am with a companion fic. 
> 
> (there also might be a sequel, stay tuned~)
> 
> Also, thank you so so so so much to everyone to left kudos/commented on Hideaway. It's helped me to get through some really rough times, and y'all have really helped to give me the motivation to keep writing. Thank you!
> 
> -Angel<3

“Hey, Virgil?” Logan asked, turning towards Virgil, laying next to him on his and Janus’ bed.

“Yeah?” Virgil stared up at the ceiling, but Logan knew he was listening to him. 

“What was your childhood like?” 

Virgil grinned, and Logan saw as nostalgia flooded his memories. “Oh, god. It was amazing. Chaotic, but amazing.” 

Logan smiled at his friend. “Tell me about it, please.” 

Virgil sat up. “Okay, so there was this one time when I was five or six…” 

Flashback scene  
Janus and Virgil arrived back home after movie night, Virgil crying. Janus held his hand and led him to where Remus was sitting. “Rem, Virgil’s upset about the movie.” 

Virgil, only 6 at the time, started bawling at the memory. “They-They…” 

Remus came over and picked Virgil up, moving to sit on the sofa. “What happened, Virgie?” 

Virgil looked up at him, still sniveling. “They killed a dragon!” he sobbed. 

Remus gasped. “Who did? That’s horrible!” 

“A- A knight!” Virgil moved forward and wrapped his arms around Remus, burying his head into his chest. “He was so mean!” 

Janus bit angrily into his jelly rat. “False upholders of law and order,” he spat. 

Remus stroked Virgil’s hair to calm him down. “Listen up, Virgie.” 

Virgil looked up at Remus. “Hm?” 

“When you grow up, you’re going to have so many dragon friends you’ll be able to bash in all the knights’ brains. And, if it’ll make you feel better, we’ll give the dragon a grave in the Hall of Deceased Animals. Okay?” 

Virgil nodded, seeming a little less upset. “O-Okay, Rem.” 

“Now, how about I go get you Octosnakie the Half-Dragon?” 

Virgil smiled. 

“Wait, Octosnakie the Half-Dragon?” Logan questioned. 

Virgil laughed. “My favorite stuffed animal growing up. Octopus-snake-dragon hybrid. I had a penchant for strange animals. I think Remus still has them, somewhere.” 

“Well, I’d love to meet them.” Logan grinned. “Anyways, I’m assuming that’s a pretty indicative sample of what it was like for you as a kid?” 

Virgil nodded. “Yeah. That’s one of my favorite stories. I thought about it a lot when I left.” Virgil spaced out for a few minutes before Logan placed a hand on his shoulder. 

“Hey,” he said. “That’s over now. You’re here, and you’ve got Remus and Janus back. Speaking of Janus…” 

Virgil snapped out of it, looking down at his wedding band and then back over at Logan. “Wanna know our history?” 

Logan nodded. “Well, you know all of mine and Remus’, so yes.” 

Virgil beamed, thinking about his husband and what it was like for them as teenagers. “I think I developed a crush on him when I was, what, eleven? He was fourteen, and ooh boy. The angst. He still loved me and Remus, but he was a little more “I swear to god, Remus, act like an adult”. He didn’t really have any critiques for me, other than that I needed to trust that he and Rem would keep me safe. J and I always considered ourselves more “best friends” than brothers, but when I would wake up from nightmares, I’d go into his room and sleep on the sleeping bag he kept on his floor for me. He was the one who convinced me it wasn’t childish to sleep with a stuffed animal even though I was almost a teenager, and I spent more time in his room than I did in mine. I guess after awhile, that turned into romantic love. I don’t know when he realized he liked me, but my closest guess is when I was fifteen and he was seventeen. Things started getting a little awkward for us then. I mean, I had been dealing with pining after him for four years, and things started getting a little… convoluted. I started sleeping in his bed instead of in my sleeping bag when I went ended up in his room. We’d wake up cuddling. Of course, being the absolute gay wreck that I am, even just cuddling made me freak the fuck out. But it wasn’t until right around our fight, which was… quite a few years later, that I realized that he probably liked me in the same way. And well, you pretty much know the rest. Lots of history, there.” He laughed, looking down at his ring again. 

It was then both boys heard a knock. “Virgil, darling, it’s date night, so please tell Logan that his husband is waiting for him, and he could stand to stop stealing mine.” 

Virgil beamed as he heard Janus. “Looks like you’ve been summoned, Lo.” He got up and opened the door, kissing Janus. “Chicago and wine?” he asked. 

Janus smiled at Virgil, lacing their hands together. “Whatever you want, darling. And Logan, dear, stay much longer and you might get stabbed again. Rem doesn’t like to be kept waiting.” 

Logan got up off the bed, heading to the door. “I know, I’m going. Enjoy, you two.” 

Logan headed to his and Remus’s room, unsurprised when he saw another true crime documentary set up on his laptop. “Remus, amare, please tell me this one isn’t another about Jeffery Dahmer. There are a plethora of other interesting criminals.” 

Remus got up off the bed and went to kiss Logan. “Lolo, you know that isn’t true.”


End file.
